A dois passos do Paraíso
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Kamus não pretendia fazer nada em seu aniversário, até que um convite de Milo o faz mudar de idéia. Mas o que será que o grego pretende? [Oneshot Romance Yaoi Milo&Kamus] Presente de aniversário para Enfermeirachan!


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos a Masami Kurumada e todo esse povo que ganha dinheiro com o anime/mangá, etc. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Contém yaoi._

_Presente pra minha adorada amiga Enfermeira-chan, que merecia uma fic realmente decente, mas como era eu quem decidiu escrever...bem...cada um tira a conclusão que quiser ¬¬. Foi feita com carinho, isso é o que importa._

_Boa leitura e não esqueça de olhar os comentários, heim???_**

* * *

**

**A dois passos do Paraíso**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Kamus não pretendia fazer nada em seu aniversário, até que um convite de Milo o faz mudar de idéia. Mas o que será que o grego pretende? (Oneshot Romance Yaoi Milo&Kamus) Presente de aniversário para Enfermeira-chan!_

Quanto tempo será que já se passara? Não fazia idéia. Ficava ali, deitado, sem vontade de fazer nada, algo estranho se tratando do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Mas era essa a verdade, não queria sair dali, queria ficar em paz, com seu mau humor e seu tédio. Tédio...quem diria que o Mago da Água e do Gelo um dia saberia o que seria o tédio. Mas agora essa palavrinha era uma constante. Estavam em tempos de paz. Nada mais tinha de fazer além dos treinos matutinos, para manter o corpo e o cosmo em forma, e uma ou outra missãozinha a mando de Athena, além, obviamente, das tarefas domésticas na parte íntima de seu templo, trabalho que nunca deixara serva alguma fazer. Eram seus pertences, não gostava de ninguém mexendo em suas coisas, nem mesmo seus pupilos, quando fora treiná-los na Sibéria. Bem, se tinha alguém que mexia em suas coisas, mesmo sem permissão, esse alguém era o dono dos passos felinos que ecoavam suavemente cada vez mais perto de onde estava.

–Bom dia –aquela voz animada ecoou por seus ouvidos.

Ao virar-se deparou com aquele azul profundo que era seu olhar. Um azul que poderia fazer inveja até ao próprio céu. Mas havia algo que era capaz de ofuscar aqueles belos olhos. E esse algo era o sorriso daquele que adentrara seu templo sem sequer ter se anunciado. O sorriso mais espontâneo e encantador que já vira em sua vida. Não eram apenas os regulares e alvos dentes, ou mesmo o contorno daqueles lábios carnudos que faziam aquele sorriso tão magnético. Era algo a mais, algo que sua lógica não era capaz de explicar. Algo que o fazia duvidar se a razão era mesmo capaz de explicar a tudo. Continuou por algum tempo naquela muda contemplação. Passou a olhar a forma como aqueles longos cachos desciam como uma cascata de ouro por suas costas, sem serem de forma alguma ofuscados pelo tom amorenado de sua pele.

–Kamus? –ouviu-o perguntar, em ar de dúvida. –Você está me ouvindo?

Piscou, como se despertasse de um belo sonho. Tornou a fitar o semblante levemente confuso do Cavaleiro de Escorpião e, inconscientemente ou não, vestiu sua máscara de indiferença e impassividade antes de responder.

–Estou ouvindo Milo, pois não? –perguntou, sua voz saindo gélida, como sempre a ouvira sair de sua boca.

–Nossa, que bom humor, heim? –respondeu ele, obviamente sendo sarcástico –Só vim te ver, afinal somos amigos, né?

–Sim, já me viu e estou bem vivo, ao menos imagino que esteja. Se era tudo... – como suas palavras sempre conseguiam sair de uma forma totalmente diferente da qual realmente queria que saíssem?

–Não, não era tudo –respondeu Milo como se já estivesse vacinado contra seu mau humor –Vim te fazer um convite.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas –Convite?

–Sim. Vim te chamar pra sair, mais tarde. Afinal é seu aniversário e não posso deixar que você passe o dia inteiro deitado como se não fosse nada de mais.

Deu de ombros, um gesto que realmente não usaria normalmente –E não é nada de mais. Nunca gostei de comemorar aniversários e você sabe muito bem disso. Todo mundo te desejando parabéns, querendo fazer festas, sabe que não suporto.

–Isso porque você é um pingüim franco-siberiano que não sabe se divertir –retrucou o grego mostrando a língua num gesto provocador.

Estranhamente sentiu vontade de falar para o escorpiano utilizar sua língua em ações bem mais..._interessantes_ para ambos, mas, graças a seu inseparável bom-senso, conteve-se.

–Para começar, Milo de Escorpião, não existem pingüins na Sibéria e em segundo lugar eu sei sim me...divertir –calou-se, aquela palavrinha soando tão estranha quando saíra de sua boca. Nunca a proferira antes e agora tinha certeza do porquê.

–Sabe –disse em ar de incredulidade –Estou vendo bem como você está se divertindo...

–Certo Milo, você venceu. –sempre tinha que se render. Simplesmente não tinha como argumentar logicamente com ele –Aceito sair para onde quer que você queira me levar.

–Para onde eu quiser mesmo? –perguntou Milo em tom suspeitíssimo, em seus olhos um brilho que o aquariano não pôde identificar.

–_Oui_. –respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

–Beleza, então se arrume bem e passe no meu templo lá pelas sete e meia. Vamos jantar em algum lugar e depois te mostro para onde quero te levar, ok? –sorriu.

–Certo Milo. Sete e meia no seu templo. –disse Kamus já sem um pingo sequer de paciência.

–Até mais tarde então –deu uma piscadela e saiu naquele mesmo passo felino, quase sem fazer ruído.

Suspirou, agradecido por estar mais uma vez no absoluto silêncio. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, em seu colo um livro de capa vermelha que começara a ler há pouco tempo. Ia pegá-lo novamente para ler quando sua mente começou a fazer repetidas vezes a mesma pergunta: _Para onde raios Milo iria levá-lo?_

OooOoOooO

Perto do horário marcado para encontrar-se no templo de Escorpião decidiu começar a arrumar-se. Tomou um bom banho, lavando-se até com uma certa vaidade, coisa rara se tratando dele. Não fazia idéia de onde Milo o levaria, por isso decidira optar por um visual neutro. Nem social, nem esportivo demais. Pôs uma calça jeans escura, presente de Milo no Natal, e uma camisa vinho que contrastava belamente com seus cabelos ruivos. Passou um pouco de perfume, o gostoso aroma refrescante espalhando-se por seu pescoço e pulsos. Mirou-se no espelho, a imagem de um homem de longos cabelos ruivos, de porte elegante e austero, olhos de um tom azul-escuro, lábios finos e rosto de traços másculos, porém suaves o agradando profundamente. Pegou a carteira e começou a descer os lances de escadas até Escorpião.

A parte mais externa do templo estava deserta. Apenas a fraca iluminação proporcionada por tochas espalhadas pelo local –já que apenas a parte interna do templo possuía energia elétrica –era suficiente para se constatar tal fato. Continuou seguindo, cada vez mais para dentro do local, sem sequer se anunciar, afinal não era assim que o grego costumeiramente adentrava sua casa?

Chegou a escadaria que levava a parte interna e estancou. Milo vinha descendo. Seus olhos se encontraram e Kamus sentiu como se não conseguisse mais respirar. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram ao vê-lo. Estava ainda mais deslumbrante do que normalmente, se é que isso era possível. Trazia os belos cachos loiros soltos, emoldurando o rosto. Vestia uma calça negra, e um tanto brilhante, de um tecido que lembrava couro e que colavam deliciosamente às coxas roliças, entre outras partes da anatomia do grego que preferiu nem pensar, para evitar situações constrangedoras. Usava também uma camisa leve, também negra, com alguns botões abertos, parte do tórax bronzeado à mostra. O ar displicente com que a camisa fora vestida despertara no aquariano uma estranha vontade de tirá-la. Milo estava absurdamente –e não tinha mesmo outra palavra para descrevê-lo –_sexy_.

–Sempre pontual –sorriu o escorpiano. Ahh, aquele sorriso... –Tem mesmo certeza de que você não é _inglês_, Kamus?

Estreitou o olhar, zangando-se. Sabia que ele fazia aquilo só para provocá-lo –Não Milo, sou puramente francês, _merci_.

O grego gargalhou. Adorava quando ele gargalhava. Aquela risada tão límpida e sincera era como uma música para seus ouvidos. Só não gostava quando era _ele_ o motivo das gargalhadas.

–Estou aqui como o combinado –respondeu, novamente em seu costumeiro ar distante –Aonde vamos afinal?

–Primeiro? Vamos jantar. Conheço um restaurante bem simpático, espero que seja do seu agrado. É tudo por minha conta.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Sabia bem o tipo de lugar que Milo geralmente achava _simpático_.

–Ei! –exclamou ele, notando o ar de incredulidade no francês –O lugar é legal sim, viu? Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. Tem comida francesa, tá seu fresco –cruzou os braços, como uma criança emburrada.

Permitiu-se dar um meio-sorriso –_Oui_, confiarei no seu bom-gosto.

–Ótimo! –sorriu Milo –Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo de uma vez!

OooOoOooO

O jantar não poderia ter sido melhor. O restaurante escolhido por Milo era pequeno, mas muito aconchegante. A comida era realmente boa, o ambiente tranqüilo e a companhia, apesar de um tanto inquieta, era excelente. Sempre soube que o escorpiano era daquele tipo de pessoa que se adapta a todo tipo de local. E pôde comprovar suas suspeitas durante o jantar, onde o grego comportara-se como um verdadeiro _cavalheiro_.

Estavam agora num táxi, indo para o tal local que o protetor da Oitava Casa queria tanto levá-lo. Olhava atentamente as fachadas brilhantes de tudo que era tipo de estabelecimento, tentando imaginar onde o grego o levaria. Quase não conversaram durante o trajeto. Cada um olhava para um canto diferente, presos em seus próprios pensamentos.

–Chegamos –a voz do escorpiano fez-se ouvir, num quase sussurro.

Virou o rosto e mal pôde acreditar no lugar que se materializava diante de seus olhos. A placa em néon piscava as palavras _Paradise Night Club_. O movimento de pessoas entrando e saindo da boate era enorme. Nem sequer teve tempo de perguntar a Milo se ele andara tomando mais um dos suspeitos coquetéis de Shura, pois o grego já segurara fortemente pelo braço e o arrastara lugar adentro.

A pista de dança estava repleta de pessoas que dançavam ao ritmo da movimentada e altíssima música. O balcão do bar estava num vai e vem de gente quase insuportável. Em todo canto viam-se pessoas aos beijos, ou até aos amassos. Vislumbrou tudo muito rapidamente conforme passava, mas pôde perceber que os casais eram bem variados, tanto homens com mulheres quanto mulheres com mulheres e homens com homens.

Finalmente pararam num canto do balcão, bem de frente para a pista de dança, e Milo soltou-o, um tanto hesitante.

–_Sacre bleu_, Milo, onde você me trouxe? –retrucou, furiosíssimo, fazendo o possível para controlar seu cosmo.

–Para uma boate, ué! –o grego deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada –Pessoas _normais_ divertem-se aqui, sabe Kamus? –disse, sem conter o tom venenoso.

–Mas eu não, Milo de Escorpião –retrucou, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e o cenho fechado –Da próxima vez que quiser me fazer uma _surpresa_ simplesmente não o faça.

Os belos olhos azuis de Milo se arregalaram, para em seguida adquirirem um brilho de mágoa. Deu de ombros, o semblante sério como nunca antes –Certo, cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário. Se você não pensa em se divertir comigo, pode deixar que faço isso sozinho. –girou os calcanhares e saiu com uma graciosidade e uma dignidade incríveis.

O aquariano ficou um bom tempo ali, olhando para o vazio. Não acreditara que se descontrolara assim. Justo ele, que sempre tivera total controle de suas emoções. Virou-se em direção ao bar e pediu uma dose de vodca. Já que não tinha dinheiro para pegar um táxi e usar o cosmo para chegar ao Santuário era algo que considerava um desrespeito para com os árduos anos de treinamento, ficaria ali e beberia o quanto quisesse, além de colocar tudo na conta do escorpiano.

"_Vejamos se não sei me divertir"_ –pensou, um sentimento de vingança que nunca tivera a invadi-lo.

Virou o copo de uma vez e pediu outro, seus olhos azuis-marinhos procurando inconscientemente a figura do protetor da Oitava Casa. Demorou um pouco a encontrá-lo na pista, dançando junto de vários homens e mulheres que tentavam um contato maior com o lindíssimo homem. Quase engasgou com a bebida ao vislumbrar a cena. Já ouvira aquela música, o solo de saxofone que a iniciava, mas agora a escutava de uma maneira totalmente diferente.

_Winding your way down on Baker Street  
Light in your head and dead on your feet  
Well another crazy day  
You drink the night away  
And forget about everything_

_This city desert makes she feel so cold  
It's got so many people but it's got no soul  
And it's taken you so long  
To find out you were wrong  
When you thought it held everything_

_  
Used to think that it was so easy  
Used to say that it was so easy  
But you're trying, you're trying now  
Another year and then you'd be happy  
Just one more year and then you'll be happy  
But you're crying, you're crying now_  
_  
_

Milo movia-se felinamente, os belos cabelos balançando de um lado a outro, suas roupas sacudindo no ritmo que aquele corpo bem talhado impunha. Não sabia se já era efeito da bebida, ou o quê, mas não pôde deixar de achar que aquela cena pra lá de _sexy_. A música, o ritmo da dança, tudo aquilo o estava hipnotizando. Viu, por uma fração de segundo, o olhar de Milo sobre si, aquele sorrisinho de canto de boca em seu rosto.

_Way down the street there's a light in his place  
He opens the door, he's got that look on his face  
And he asked where you've been  
You tell him who you've seen  
And you talk about anything  
He's got this dream about buying some land  
He's gonna give up the booze and the one night stands  
And then he'll settle down  
In this quiet little town  
And forget about everything_

Tentava desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia de forma alguma. Via-o se oferecendo para todas aquelas pessoas a sua volta e sentiu um ciúme incontrolável. Sim, o Mestre da Água e do Gelo perdera o controle de suas emoções. Iria acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo. Sem pensar, coisa que não fazia nunca, caminhou em direção a pista de dança. Em direção a Milo. Aproximou-se dele, empurrando com gosto as pessoas que se encontravam em seu caminho, e começou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo imposto pelo escorpiano.

Nunca vira os belos olhos do cavaleiro de Escorpião arregalarem-se tanto. Em seguida o espanto fora substituído novamente por aquele sorrisinho provocante. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, até os corpos dos dois quase se juntarem. Conseguia sentir o perfume do grego. Continuou acompanhando os movimentos da música, pela primeira vez na sua vida nem se importando com os olhares em volta, ou mesmo com sua razão que o questionava o que raios ele fazia ali.

_Way down the street there's a light in his place  
He opens the door, he's got that look on his face  
And he asked where you've been  
You tell him who you've seen  
And you talk about anything  
He's got this dream about buying some land  
He's gonna give up the booze and the one night stands  
And then he'll settle down  
In this quiet little town  
And forget about everything_

Ao término da música fez algo ainda mais inesperado, ao menos vindo do cavaleiro mais racional dentre os dourados. Puxou Milo pelo braço e colou seus lábios aos dele com uma certa rudeza. Sentiu aqueles lábios carnudos entreabrirem-se e aprofundou o fogoso beijo, as línguas batalhando por espaço num ritmo frenético, como se ambos esperassem há muito tempo por um momento como aquele. Separaram-se quando perceberam que quase todos na pista de dança os aplaudiam.

O rosto do aquariano ficou praticamente da mesma cor de seus belos cabelos e Milo aproveitou a deixa para puxar um aturdido Kamus até um canto mais reservado da boate. Sentaram-se numa poltrona meio puída e o grego o encarou com o olhar brilhante, um sorriso de pura satisfação brincando em seu rosto.

–Se soubesse que agiria assim teria te trazido mais cedo –comentou zombeteiro, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

O francês nada respondeu. Ainda estava aturdido com o momento insano que tivera. De que adiantava ser racional e, aparentemente, ter controle de seus sentimentos se de repente era acometido de um arroubo desses? Mirou o olhar cristalino a sua frente.

–O que foi? Está arrependido? –perguntou. Estava enganado ou Milo parecia preocupado? Continuou em silêncio e o grego prosseguiu –Que pena, pois eu não estou –sem dar chance de reação puxou o rosto de Kamus mais para perto e beijou-o da mesma forma sensual de antes.

Ao voltar a sentir aquele sabor doce, aquele calor que o escorpiano emanava não pôde mais resistir. Mandou sua racionalidade e seu controle às favas e puxou-o para seu colo, sem romper o beijo que trocavam. Tornaram a separar-se e viu que o protetor da Oitava Casa voltara a sorrir.

–Realmente, devia ter te trazido antes. –tornou a sorrir, satisfeito –Bem, feliz aniversário Kamus.

–Ora, cale-se –resmungou, calando a boca de Milo com outro beijo.

O escorpiano decididamente perguntaria que espécie de bebida aquela boate servia. Precisava comprar um carregamento e dá-lo ao francês. Planejara levá-lo para ter uma chance de talvez acontecer alguma coisa, mas o plano saíra bem melhor que o esperado. Já imaginava como aquela noite iria acabar e com certeza não seria apenas Kamus que ganharia um belo deu um presente.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Oie!_

_Não sei se essa fic está muito legal, mas foi feita com todo amor e carinho do mundo pra alguém que considero muito. Mary-chan, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!! Muitas inspirações, anos de vida, alegrias, purpurina e Saint Seiya pra você XDD. Realmente não consigo imaginar minha vidinha sem nossas conversas de MSN e sem suas fics d-i-v-i-n-a-s. Te adoro do fundo do meu coraçãozinho de manteiga._

_Acabei juntando a idéia de te fazer uma fic de aniversário com meu desejo antigo de fazer uma fic com essa música. A escutei por acaso e de cara imaginei o Milo dançando, todo gostosão e o Kamus quase tendo um treco de tanto ciúme XDD. Atualmente acho que sou uma nhaca escrevendo com os Golden, mas como já disse a escrevi com todo meu amor e carinho. A atitude do Kamus foi beeem OOC, mas relevem. Ele estava sob efeito de duas drogas poderosíssimas: álcool + poder de sedução do Miluxo. A combinação disso é algo imprevisível XDD._

_A música não foi escolhida pela letra, e sim pelo ritmo. Pra quem não a conhece o nome dela é Baker Street e a versão que me inspirei é a do Gerry Rafferty. No YouTube tem o vídeo, se não me engano. Quem quiser é só dar uma procuradinha. Adorei o solo de saxofone, por isso recomendo. E quem quiser a tradução é só me pedir (apesar dela não importar muito não). _

_Quis fazer o visual do Milo meio vampiresco da vida, mas não sei se obtive o efeito esperado. Se não consegui mesmo peço mil perdões ¬¬"_

_Pensei que não ia conseguir terminar, mas aí está. Espero que goste do presente._

_Obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas loucuras (que eu chamo de fics) e por já ter me ajudado em muitos momentos. Obrigada por existir._

_Kissus _

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
